


Five Little Pumpkins

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based off a children's book, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: When Warlock was little, he had a very special favorite book. Nanny would read it to him over and over, and he'd never tire.Many years later, he gets a chance to read it to his niece.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling, Pepper/Wensleydale, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Connecting the Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Five Little Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> The book mentioned was actually only written a few years ago but it is super cute and this is fiction... sooo.
> 
> I'm a Preschool teacher and I have been reading this book multiple times a day. My 3-4 year olds absolutely love it, so it became a bit of inspiration. 
> 
> If you have kids, it's a super fun book to read. You can find it here:  Five little Pumpkins 
> 
> A repost of chapter 9 of _ Connecting the Stars _
> 
> Slowly turning each chapter into it's own individual work as tagging wasn't working for me in the way I needed it to as one fic. 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](%E2%80%9DAziraphalesrarebooks.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

It was the Wednesday before Halloween. The Dowling household was prepping for its annual Halloween party. The staff was working overtime to finish preparations in time for the party the next evening. 

Inside, upstairs in a bedroom was a three-year-old Warlock and his Nanny; who at that very moment, was at her wit's end.

“Again!” the little boy exclaimed.

“My little beast, we have read it 3 times already. We have so many others to choose from…”

“Again!” he interrupted.

Crowley sighed.

In a care package from his maternal grandmother had arrived a book he wanted nothing more to incinerate.

Picking up the small hardback book, he began to read.

_Pete the Cat: Five Little Pumpkins._

_“Five little pumpkins sitting on the gate”_ he read, Warlock, saying the words with him.

“Ah, a witch!”

Crowley chuckled, tucking the little boy closer into his side.

He turned the page, _“The first one said, ”Oh my! It’s getting late!””_

“Oh my!” said Warlock.

_“The second one says, “There’s witches in the air!””_

Warlock rubbed his face against his Nanny, snuggling deeper into her warm embrace.

_“The third one said, “But we don’t care!””_

Crowley glanced down at Warlock, he was grinning from ear to ear. His dark eyes met yellow, “Nan-ny” he whined, turning the page impatiently.

_“The fourth one said, “Let’s run and run and run!””_

Warlock had his little fingers wrapped around one of his Nanny’s hands, rubbing his thumb in circles as he happily listened to her read.

_“The fifth one said, “I’m ready for some fun!”_

Crowley turned the page, _“Ooh, Ooh went the wind.”_

He paused dramatically, and said, _“And out went the lights.”_

The lights suddenly turned off, his little jack-o-lantern illuminating the room.

“Ahh!” Warlock squealed, giggling.

Crowley pressed a kiss to his hairline and the bedroom lamp turned back on.

_“And the five little pumpkins, rolled out of sight!”_

Crowley turned to the next page, _“Happy Halloween!”_ both Warlock and Crowley said together.

“Now, are we sleepy yet?”

“Mm, Nanny?”

“Yes, hellspawn?”

“I love you!”

His heart clenched, he loved him too. He was a child, a child he often had trouble believing could ever be related to his brother.

It was even worse to think that in 9 years' time, this little boy whom he’d come to love so very much could end the world, end everything.

He felt tears forming behind his eyes, “I love you too, so very much hellspawn. You must always remember that, no matter what happens.”

He sleepily nodded his head.

Crowley extracted himself from the bed, taking extra care to tuck in the child. Dropping another kiss on his forehead and ruffling his dark hair as the child’s eyes closed for the night.

He turned the lamp off, and then the baby monitor. He turned around once more to look at the child sleeping happily in the bed, “I love you,” he whispered before making his way into his bedroom.

Pepper and Jeremy had decided to take a weekend trip to the country, citing a need for alone time, emphasis on the _alone_.

Warlock and Adam were babysitting little Ruth, she was just like her mother and the apple of her Uncles’ eyes. They had set her up in the guest room and had been trying for the last two hours to get her to sleep.

“That’s it, I’m calling Nanny.”

Adam grimaced. “He’s never going to let us live this down.”

“If he could get me to sleep as a kid, I’m willing to bed he has a few tricks up his sleeve.”

He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

“Warlock? What’s wrong?” Was the first thing out of his mouth.

“Nothing! Sorry! It’s late, I wasn’t thinking… it’s just…”

“Ruth isn’t sleeping, is she?” asked Crowley chortling

Well shit. “No, she’s been crying for Pepper. We don’t know what to do!”

“Sorry, can’t help. Do you know how many hours of sleep I lost with you when you were a baby?” he heard Aziraphale say something in the background but couldn’t quite make it out. “Alright, look. I have an idea, there was a book you loved at that age and never failed to know you out after two or three times.”

“Thanks, Nanny, tell Aziraphale I said goodnight. Love you.”

Crowley chuckled, “Love you too, tell Adam I said hello. Best of luck with Pepper’s spawn.” Then ended the call.

A few moments later, a well-worn book appeared on the table beside him. _Five Little Pumpkins_ it read with a picture of a groovy black cat on the cover.

Warlock grinned, he didn’t have much from his childhood anymore, but he remembered this book. He had loved it well until he was 8 years old.

“Hey Adam, budge up. Nanny had an idea.”


End file.
